


Smitten

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Bickering Crowley and Aziraphale, Confessions, Crowley is a Little Shit, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam is tired of their shit, Smitten Aziraphale(Good Omens), Smitten Castiel (Supernatural), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Smitten Dean Winchester, bickering Destiel, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Crowley teases Dean and Cas about being in love and Dean calls him out in return.





	Smitten

The sound of bickering made Crowley lift an eyelid from where he was currently laid out over the couch. Aziraphale sat across from him in a chair reading carefully through one of the old lore books Sam had given him.

The bickering was coming from the front door where Castiel and Dean had just walked in.

"I'm telling you, Cas, Curly was the best."

"He was predictable, Dean."

"That's the point. They're meant to be predictable. We'll watch them later and I'll prove he was the best."

"I don't think I can stand to sit through another one of those episodes with you," Cas grimaced as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, Cas, you know you love it," Dean winked, nudging the angel.

Cas only rolled his eyes.

Crowley smirked at the pair, "How long have you two been married?"

"Crowley, don't instigate," Aziraphale scolded gently, not looking up from his book.

"Ha ha, funny," Dean sneered at the demon on his couch.

"I'm serious you two are smitten," Crowley loved to see the way the pair squirmed under his comments.

"We're not smitten," Dean scoffed before turning to Aziraphale in a desperate attempt at changing the subject. "Sam here?"

"He's in the library," Aziraphale pointed, still not looking up from whatever he was engrossed in.

Dean headed off in the direction of the library, leaving Cas alone with Aziraphale and Crowley.

"Why do you think we're smitten?" Cas frowned at the demon who was still stretched out on the couch.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious you love him," Crowley's eyes were once again closed.

"Is it?" Cas frowned, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him.

"So you admit it," Crowley opened his eyes to toss Cas a wide grin.

Cas dropped his eyes as if in shame, "I know it's stupid to love someone who doesn't feel the same way but...I can't help it."

"Oh I don't think it's as one sided as you assume," Crowley chuckled.

Before Cas could object Dean walked back in, "Cas, Sam needs you to translate some script."

Dean shoved Crowley's feet off the couch to make room for himself, earning a hiss of protest.

"Don't take your sexual frustration out on me," Crowley sat up so he could stretch his feet out to the table.

"What sexual frustration?" Dean growled at the demon.

"You and Castiel, obviously."

"Dear, you're going to upset him," Aziraphale finally set his book aside. "They've been wonderful hosts, please don't ruin that."

"Hey, they asked for our help, remember? I'm okay with leaving at any time."

"And yet you were falling asleep on the couch while I'm the one helping. It seems to me that you're in no rush to leave," Aziraphale peered over the tiny glasses that sat on the end of his nose.

"I don't read books, angel, you know that," Crowley grumbled.

"Cas and I don't have sexual tension," Dean piped in then.

"Oh really? You two bicker like a married couple."

"You two do as well."

"Perhaps that's not a good argument, dear boy," Aziraphale gave Dean a small smile.

"Look, Cas is family alright? He's like a...a...brother to us..."

"Is it customary to want to fuck your brother?" Crowley asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Crowley," Aziraphale scolded.

"Okay, fine, maybe I do have a slight attraction to Cas, but he's an angel and I'm...look it's just not like that between us," Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I have it on good authority that that's not the case," Crowley wiggled his brows.

"Crowley, I do wish you'd mind your own business," Aziraphale tutted, his book back open on his lap.

"If your good authority is Sam, I hate to break it to you but he's wrong," Dean stood then, not wanting to further discuss this. "Beer?"

"I'd love a glass of something a touch stronger actually, as I'm sure Crowley would as well," Aziraphale spoke up before Crowley could.

"Stronger, that's a great idea," Dean agreed wholeheartedly before going off to fetch the drinks.

"Come on, angel, they're so oblivious. I know you can feel it, you said you could," Crowley groaned.

"Perhaps, but they need to come to the realization on their own. Maybe they have good reason's for not taking the next step," Aziraphale insisted.

"Dean's not an immortal being, he's wasting precious time."

Aziraphale gave the demon a fond smile but didn't respond. He knew this was just Crowley being bitter about meeting in secret for six thousand years.

At that moment Cas walked back in with an old book in hand, "Aziraphale, does this make any sense to you?"

Aziraphale took the book carefully, looking over it.

Dean walked in with three drinks then, he handed one to Aziraphale and one to Crowley before taking his spot back on the couch next to the demon.

"Thank you, dear boy," Aziraphale smiled up at Dean before bending back over the book with Cas.

Crowley watched with admiring eyes as Aziraphale explained an ancient spell to Castiel. He loved how knowledgeable the angel was.

Dean on the other hand was watching Cas. The way his brows crinkled in concentration, his blue eyes studying the text carefully.

"Like I said, smitten," Crowley said quietly, leaning towards Dean.

"You were staring too," Dean waved a dismissive hand.

"That makes perfect sense. Dean I think we found the spell," Cas looked up with hopeful eyes.

"That's great, Cas," Dean couldn't help but smile fondly at the angel.

"Cough smitten cough cough," Crowley said boredly.

"Crowley," Aziraphale snapped.

"Why are you so sure we're smitten?" Cas asked, his tone suddenly annoyed.

"You two bicker like a married couple, you're all heart eyes and cute smiles, it's gross really, I mean come on," Crowley gestured between the pair as if it was obvious.

"We literally don't act any different than you two do. You bicker and all that, so how are we any different than you?" Dean huffed out, he really hated talking about feelings and yet Crowley just wouldn't give it a rest.

Aziraphale pursed his lips together.

Crowley on the other hand was grinning widely. He pulled out a necklace with a gold ring hanging from it. "We've been married for nearly a decade. Tell me again, how we're not different?"

Dean paled.

"I warned you that wasn't a good argument," Aziraphale gave a sympathetic smile.

"So will you two stop wasting time and just admit it to each other already? You already admitted it to yourselves and me," Crowley threw his hand up before downing his whiskey.

Cas looked to Dean with quizzical eyes, "You admitted it to him?"

"You did too, apparently," Dean said defensively.

"Well he said that-"

"Oh shut up and come here," Dean grabbed Cas by his coat and pulled him in.

"Sam, you owe me fifty bucks," Crowley called.

"You didn't," Sam stepped around the corner to see Dean and Cas tangled together.

"You said by the end of the day," Crowley held out a hand.

"You're amazing, thank you," Sam laughed pulling out his wallet.

"Sam, did you make a deal with a demon?" Dean asked in mock disappointment, when he pulled away from Cas finally.

Sam only shrugged, "This is what dealing with you, has driven me to."

"You wily serpent," Aziraphale shook his head, but a smile played on his lips.

Crowley reached over a placed a kiss on Aziraphale's cheek, "You love it, angel."

Dean didn't know how he hadn't noticed the fact that they were together before. Perhaps he had known and was just afraid to apply it to him and Cas, either way it worked out in the end.


End file.
